Construction of the conventional type of cordless telephone set with an upright handset to be placed on a charger for a secondary battery in said handset to be charged is, for instance, as shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B. Both the two handsets shown in these figures have construction for preventing the upright handset from falling down, and a terminal for charging and a power supply terminal are provided separately.
In the first example of the conventional technology shown in FIG. 4A, a magnetizing plate 404 provided in the handset 402 and a magnet 405 provided in the charger 403 magnetically attract each other, thus a function to prevent the handset 402 from falling being realized.
In the second example of the conventional technology shown in FIG. 4B, a concave section 414 provided in a bottom surface of the handset 412 is engaged with a convex section 415 provided on an upper surface of the charger 413. Thus, a function to prevent the handset 412 from falling being realized.
However, in the cordless telephone sets in the first and second examples of the conventional technology, construction for preventing the upright handset from falling is provided separately from the terminal for charging and the power supply terminal, which makes it difficult to make a size of the telephone set smaller and to reduce the costs.
In the cordless telephone set in the second example of the conventional technology, a tare weight of the handset loaded to the charging terminal is utilized, so that, when a contact pressure for the terminal is increased, the handset falls, which makes it difficult to charge a secondary battery therein under stable conditions.